30 Kisses MelloMatt
by freakanature06
Summary: I'll be posting all 30 of the stories I'll be writing for the 30 kisses challenge for the pairing of Matt/Mello here. Various ratings on various stories. Rated M overall, just in case. Enjoy!
1. 1 Games of Distraction

Title: Games of Distraction  
Author/Artist: freakanature88  
Pairing: Mihael Keehl (Mello) / Mail Jeevas (Matt)  
Fandom: Death Note  
Theme: #1 – look over here  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Death Note at all. 'tis a sad thing.  
Rating: R

**AN: Nothing too explicit, but… 's not for kiddies. And this is why we don't let Matt get bored. Written for the 30 kisses challenge.  
**

Mello was intent. Not that this was any different than usual, but Matt still hated it when Mello got so caught up in his thoughts. Usually, it meant that Matt had to entertain himself for a while. In most scenarios, it wasn't difficult for Matt to do just that. He owned so many handheld and console games that the likelihood of his ever being bored was nearly nil.

This was different, though. It was a few hours past midnight and Matt wanted to go to bed (and not just to sleep), but Mello was intent. Either he was having an epiphany or he was sulking, but either way he was distracted.

And when Mello was thinking, it was nearly impossible to get his attention.

Heaving an immense sigh (much louder than necessary), Matt slumped back in his chair, eyes keen on his partner while the rest of his body seemed disinterested. Of course, as he was no longer paying attention to the game in his hands, his character had died a while ago, but he didn't mind. This was one of the few times that he was bored with his game and wanted to do something else instead.

However, his vociferous sigh failed to catch the attention of the distracted blond. Frowning, Matt shut his game off and set it aside before standing and stretching. Lowering his arms, he brought one hand to the opposite shoulder to rub nonexistent kinks out of it.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," he commented idly, watching Mello raptly for any sign of response.

There was none, except for a small wave of the older boy's hand.

Matt slouched forward in disappointment. He returned the wave and started to trudge out of the room when an idea struck him.

Filled with new energy, Matt darted to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of chocolate syrup out of the fridge. With this weapons in hand, he walked back out to the surveillance room and popped the cap off of the bottle with his teeth.

The noise must have interrupted Mello's thought process slightly, because his eye twitched and a small scowl started to form around his lips. This pleased Matt to no end and he excitedly carried out his plan.

Now that the bottle was open, Matt simply leaned against the door frame to the bedroom and dribbled some of the syrup onto his fingers. Slowly, he raised his hand to eye level and watched the chocolate drip over his fingers for a moment before darting his tongue out to taste the syrup.

"Mmmm…" The soft sound emanated from him as he stuck one of the fingers into his mouth and sucked gently on it, ignoring the bitter taste as much as he could. As he pulled the digit out, he flicked his tongue over the tip quickly, making sure to catch every last drop of the chocolate.

He continued in this same vein for a number of minutes, his every motion clearly saying, "Look over here. Mello, look at me."

As he slowly began to empty the bottle, he imagined that the chocolate was spread on Mello's skin instead of his own. Despite his dislike of the bitter chocolate taste, this was a very arousing image for Matt. His eyes slipped closed every time he drew one of his own fingers into his mouth and he got so caught up in his own imagination that it took him a moment to realize that someone had pushed his goggles off of his face and was drawing them away.

Matt's eyes snapped open to find the leering face of Mello directly in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. The older boy had snuck up on him. And it didn't help that Mello's glare was ten times more frightening because of the burn surrounding his eye. However, after a moment Matt could see the smirk that was threatening to overwhelm Mello's features.

"You don't even like chocolate, Matt." Mello's voice was laced with so many emotions that Matt couldn't decide which was dominant: anger, irritation, amusement, frustration, lust.

And he was quite right. Chocolate wasn't one of Matt's favorite flavors in the world. A lazy grin lit his face. "No. But you do."

A frown line appeared between Mello's eyebrows. Matt so loved that line. He especially loved making it appear or disappear at his whim. "So you were trying to bug me." He leaned forward, but Matt stood his ground resolutely. "Are you really that bored?"

Matt's grin widened. "Yep." He batted his eyes at the blond. "This game is more rewarding than my video games."

"What makes you think you'll be rewarded?" The look on Mello's face caused Matt to have second thoughts. It looked like Mello would just be returning to his thoughts after this.

But then Mello leaned forward and softly licked the edge of Matt's lip, placing a light kiss in the same spot before moving back. He smirked at Matt's stunned expression. "You had some chocolate on your face."

Deftly, Mello snatched the bottle of syrup out of Matt's numb hands and brushed past him into the bedroom. "It's my turn with the chocolate," he commented. "Hurry up and get your shirt off."

Matt didn't need to be told twice.


	2. 2 Unexpected

Title: Unexpected  
Author/Artist: freakanature88  
Pairing: Matt/Mello  
Fandom: Death Note  
Theme: #2 – news; letter  
Disclaimer: I don't own them! Please don't sue!  
Rating: PG

**AN: Just felt the need to follow Mello's thought process. Written for the 30 kisses challenge.  
**

The highway was narrow compared to the large semi Mello had stolen. This action – kidnapping Takada – was completely necessary. He knew that he would die in the endeavor, but if Kira was to be defeated, he had to sacrifice his own life. For once, he knew that he had beat Near. He knew that Near had not considered a fake notebook as a possibility. And knowing that he would die the winner was more than enough for him.

His one true regret in all of this was that he was leaving the person he loved behind. But Matt understood the need to do this. He had not argued. Instead, he had simply kissed Mello good-bye, knowing they would never see each other again.

The television Matt had set up in the truck caught Mello's attention. His eyes darted to it as the newscaster announced that one of the culprits in Miss Takada's kidnapping had been caught and shot down. A brief video of the scene confirmed Mello's greatest fear:

Matt lay dead, back against the car, head drooping to his chest, dozens of bloody holes in his body.

Mello's hands began to shake and he had to focus all his will to keep the car in control. He couldn't truly see the road anymore. That picture of Matt had pasted itself over his eyes, contrasting devastatingly with the last memory he had of the boy – and that's all Matt had been, a boy. Just shy of turning twenty. If only Matt had been able to keep living, Mello was sure he could have made a name for himself, become someone that Mello never would have been able to be.

A sob fell quietly through Mello's lips. In his memory, this was the only time he had ever cried. Most of his emotions displayed themselves in rage, but this hurt went deeper than anything Mello had ever felt before in his life.

He had been prepared to lose his own life today, not the life of the person most important to him in the world.

Tears streaming silently down his face, Mello forced his eyes to focus on the road again. It was important that he finish this mission, or Matt would have died in vain.

"Matt… I never thought you'd be killed" he spoke quietly to himself, but also to Matt, wherever he may be now. "Forgive me…"


End file.
